<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentient Magic by The_Smokey_Scent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657413">Sentient Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smokey_Scent/pseuds/The_Smokey_Scent'>The_Smokey_Scent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Magic, Gen, Magic, Magic Theory, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Primal Magic (The Dragon Prince), Primal Sources (The Dragon Prince), Xadia (The Dragon Prince), Xadia Lore, sentient magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smokey_Scent/pseuds/The_Smokey_Scent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is more than the energy that one can use at will. It is alive. And it will take and give as the user uses it. All elves remember this. That is why they give thanks to Magic as if it were a Person. Elves have done this for generations. The Primal Magic, however, worked differently as they could slowly-- with age become more than energy. It becomes a being.</p>
<p>After ages of being cultivated, it starts to sense the user and gifts them what is appropriate. It can choose who and when. So when the first human after millennia begins to use the magic of the primal stones. It awakes to gift Callum.</p>
<p>The elves do not know how to deal with this. But the dragons do and slowly Magic becomes more alert than it had been in ages.</p>
<p>And Callum is all in the center of it, a confused but powerful mage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentient Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum is just as confused as he stares up at the starlit sky. Things have changed in the months since the War had ended. The warm breeze brushed against his pale cheek as he stared up at the full moon. Things have changed. People were slowly getting their life back together, both elves and humans were slowly healing from the damages.</p><p>Brushing his fingers against his satchel the young mage sighed slowly, frowning at the absence of the primal stone. His body tingled with the energy of the Sky Arcane flowing at his fingertips. He could still feel it thrumming within his chest. Callum smiles then as he laughed when the sky started to glimmer with more stars, the grass under him bloomed with pearlescent flowers that he has never seen before. He jerked his head to the side as he heard the shriek of a bird’s cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>